ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Antonio Davis
Antonio Bernard Davis, born in High Point, NC in 1982, is an African American recording artist and professional wrestler currently wrestling for the WNWA. History Antonio "Da Crunk" Davis was born in a low-income area of High Point, NC. He grew up in a high crime area on Fourth St. Antonio's father abandoned his family after losing his job as a furniture mover. Antonio's mother was murdered by an abusive boyfriend when Antonio was in elementary school. Davis atteneded T. Wingate Andrews High School in High Point before dropping out of the 9th grade at age 19. Davis drifted from homes of his relatives for the next few years as he struggled to keep jobs at fast food restaurants, bargain furniture stores, and supermarkets. Around this time, Davis moved into the local homeless shelter. Davis finally frustrated with life, made his wrestling and musical recording debut in 2006. Originally considered a jobber, he quickly befriended Da Brothas and began to put together a small winning streak. In the summer and fall of 2006 he acted as a manager for Da Brothas and assisted them in their feud with the Asian American group the Natural Born Niggaz. Da Crunk currently wrestles on a limited basis. On December 18, 2006 during his TV special A Crunk Crimmus, he joined forces with The Liberal Librarian, The Lummox, and The Vagrants to form Frustrated Inc. Davis is also a recording artist. He released a Crunk/Hip Hop album on October 31, 2006 entitled White Coochie on Ghetto Tunez Records featuring songs such as the self-titled tune, "My White Ho," "You Ass Be Ignunt," "G'on Gurrl," "Dis One fo' My Boo," "Ballin' at de Liberry," and "Pimpin'". The album has been denounced by several women's and gay rights groups as demeaning, racist and mysogynistic. As of yet the album has not charted. Davis often wrestled in WNWA Mid-Atlantic, a developmental league based in Greensboro, NC, until that league folded. At Memorial Day Massacre, Davis defeated Tony Fanuci to force Fanuci into a life of male servitude to The Liberal Librarian and to sign over his Strasburg Pizza and Subs to Frustrated Inc., who then relocated it to Braddock, TX and renamed it An Inconvenient Cafe. Davis scored the biggest victory of his career on the June 26, 2007 episode of WNWA Wrestling by defeating Erich Edwards for the WNWA Southern Heavyweight Championship. He lost the title in a unification bout to Prince Charming at UnCivil War. On July 25, 2007, The Lib awarded Da Crunk one of The Lummox's WNWA Texas Tag Team Championship belts. Personal Life and views *Despite his new found fame, Davis still lives at a homeless shelter in Braddock, TX and spends nearly every day at the Library. *Davis is known for his "pimped-out" shopping carts. *Davis used to be a part-time bouncer at High Point's Da Boom Boom Room nightclub. He now performs the same duty at The Kitty Crib gentlemen's club on Harry Hines Blvd. in Dallas, TX. *Davis has been dating Francesca Fanuci since she joined Frustrated Inc. Trivia *Da Crunk uses various songs from his own recordings for his entrance music. Title History *One time WNWA Southern Heavyweight Champion. *One time WNWA Texas Tag Team Champion. "Moneymaker" Controversy In December 2006, Davis claimed that Ludacris and Pharrell had stolen his song "G'on Gurrlll" and released it as "Moneymaker." When asked about the allegation, Ludacris & Pharrell claimed to have never heard of Davis or his song. Lyrics to "G'on Gurrlll" Chorus G'on Gurrlll Shake your money maka', like somebody about to pay ya Stand next to this money, and ride my pony Shake, shake, shake your money maka' Like you are shaking it for some paypa' Shake it, bu' don' break it, Took yo' mama nine munts to make it You be lookin good in dem jeans I bet you, look even better wit my face in between Chorus G'on Gurrlll Shake your money maka', like somebody about to pay ya Stand next to this money, and ride my pony So feel free to get loose, and let me get some yo' jooce But don't forget about this feeling from me making you sweat And how everywhere you turn I'll be making you wet Yo think I crazy, you call me nutz What will you be moanin' when I thrust up in yo' gutz. Chorus G'on Gurrlll Shake your money maka', like somebody about to pay ya Stand next to this money, and ride my pony I like watchin yo' ass shake like two canned hams When I hab my way wit' cha' it will be like slaughta' of da lams. Take a break to be ready again and Den can invite over some of yo' white ho friends And den we cin get erotic giving all yo' hoes what you deserves I'm a rap lyrical genius You'll be humming base on my penis I am just a bedroom gangsta' Not a homo pranksta' Chorus G'on Gurrlll Shake your money maka', like somebody about to pay ya Stand next to this money, and ride my pony G'on gurrlll Hump, bump, hump it an make it whirlll Please don't stop till it hurt gurl Here, hab anotha drink and I'll make a prediction like a gypsy And I'll bend yo ass ova' when you get a little tipsy So if you just shake it a little this way I'll take yo' ass from behind all night and day. Chorus G'on Gurrlll Shake your money maka', like somebody about to pay ya Stand next to this money, and ride my pony Moveset *'Finishing and speciality moves' :*''Cut a Y'' (Earthquake seated splash) :*''Homeless Hangover'' (Houston Hangover) :*''Drive By'' (running clothesline) :*''Flying Watermelon'' (Flying elbowsmash) *'Regular moves' :*Running Spinning Neckbreaker :*Punch :*Pimp Slap Images and The Liberal Librarian at Da Crunk's CD release party]] and Da Crunk check out Lake Ray Hubbard in Dallas after moving to their new diggs in Braddock, TX.]] Davis Davis Davis Davis Davis Davis